


River

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Love, M/M, Poetry, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Sastiel poem, used fora graphicover on Tumblr!





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

our love is like a river.

it has twists and turns,  
with dangers at every one.

but it's strong enough to flow forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
